logo_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Sony Dynamic Digital Sound/Credits Variants
Sony Dynamic Digital Sound 1989-present IMG_3305.PNG|Assassins (1995) IMG 2582.PNG|Con-Air (1997) 9A6C8BAA-E754-49E1-927A-BCD0FAE96251.png|George of the Jungle (1997) Credit21.jpg|The Little Mermaid (1989, 1997) Flubber MPAA Credits.jpg|Flubber (1997) C95FA10D-2AE9-49D0-8E84-EFDEB2B40094.png|Kundun (1997) 09A3C6AB-E616-4D5C-9F14-6B24AF888D83.png|Deep Rising (1998) IMG 2349.PNG|The Horse Whisperer (1998) 79991718-D1C1-4C12-B981-4CA15AA1B77B.png|Six Days, Seven Nights (1998) IMG_1914.PNG|Mulan (1998) 8B719F88-74FC-4261-9857-95ED063FEE51.png 90A9DE09-B2C2-457C-AAD6-3D31F1D327DD.png|Simon Birch (1998) 5D0C9BA3-2E58-4FA3-A42E-97662861E6D9.png|Holy Man (1998) 94924F67-23BB-404E-8C63-09FDA69CC18C.png|Beloved (1998) 7DC223A1-064A-4910-8578-5BC020ED26E4.png|The Waterboy (1998) Vs180310-037.jpg|I'll Be Home For Christmas (1998) 112B7060-C93A-4590-A227-D3C7FF879481.png|Jawbreaker (1998) Vs180310-019.jpg|Mighty Joe Young (1998) 262B11CF-6F74-43DE-BBD8-BCC6C965BCFB.png|Enemy of the States (1998) Vs180310-022.jpg|The Parent Trap (1998) IMG 2009.PNG|A Bug's Life (1998) 6686D223-23DB-4D24-9BCB-AD50CF7DE64E.png|The Other Sister (1999) 195242DB-B60E-450B-A706-8F2CC8019AB1.png|Doug's 1st Movie (1999) 642E54C2-ABF5-4F9E-A60A-D1BC1EDA640F.png|Instinct (1999) DA75FF71-ADC0-47A8-821A-46C143D1D5DC.png|The Mummy (1999) IMG_1986.PNG|Star Wars Episode I The Phantom Menace (1999) IMG 2114.PNG|Tarzan (1999) 397BCF16-A2FC-4D38-AA44-A8E2E3F8472B.png|Summer of Sam (1999) B87232EC-0ED8-48C5-9BB0-BAC114471D7C.png|Muppets from Space (1999) IMG 2125.PNG|Inspector Gadget (1999) IMG 2109.PNG|My Favorite Martian (1999) IMG 2111.PNG|Fantasia 2000 (1992, 1999) 65109311-E900-40A8-9F6B-5230125DA490.png|Mumford (1999) B7B4AF23-A521-4C3E-A78A-D03D2E0C00AB.png|The Adventure of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) 02243269-D3D5-4580-AB1D-CECD1CE19139.png|Mystery, Alaska (1999) IMG_2396.PNG|Bringing Out the Dead (1999) 511D40B0-7287-45FB-8D00-B509CF12B364.png|Toy Story 2 (1999) 22BC7855-F395-4791-99BA-07CC850F3760.png C0120745-3F2F-4783-9BA7-1759DD88B043.png|Cradle Will Rock (1999) IMG 2387.PNG|Bicentennial Man (1999) Vs180702-156.jpg|Play it to the Bone (2000) 0A6FCDEC-C19D-462C-B0AA-0210D2AA760F.png|Gun Shy (2000) IMG 2034.PNG|The Tigger Movie (2000) BB0CDB63-16F4-419F-9640-F962DC8B4BF7.png|Mission to Mars (2000) 0F901D12-7043-4564-B47D-5297677F77CE.png|High Fidelity (2000) CE574326-832B-472E-99A3-AC2E8E48C5A8.png|Keeping the Faith (2000) Vs170712-425.jpg|John Henry (2000) IMG 2117.PNG|Dinosaur (2000) 131291EA-A0D4-46E4-BC81-BF2D9D627467.png|Recess: School's Out (2000) IMG 2178.PNG|Shanghai Noon (2000) 6D14F1FB-C9A4-473B-8E18-E79020CFA9CA.png|Gone in 60 Seconds (2000) IMG 2217.PNG|Disney's The Kid (2000) CA556F30-4E3A-4D6C-A6E5-9FC03077EE28.png|Coyote Ugly (2000) 20E973C1-71C6-41AC-9D0F-2B0BD9AE823C.png|The Crew (2000) 3DB9BCFE-1975-4327-A630-E630E798E639.png|Duets (2000) 9D434779-71C0-4EDA-A1A3-1FF0CC9BEF3C.png|Remember the Titans (2000) IMG 2027.PNG|102 Dalmatians (2000) 0EBBA9E9-32BD-4302-8868-2E87440C4944.png|Unbreakable (2000) IMG 2061.PNG|The Emperor's New Groove (2000) IMG 2405.PNG|O Brother, Where Art Thou? (2000) Vs180702-006.jpg|Double Take (2001) ED8ADBD0-B2A1-4230-89DC-8D8D3661591D.png|Just Visiting (2001) 9752A24D-DB4A-4FC0-AC52-1915EFD3AA52.png|The Mummy Returns (2001) 587949FB-18E7-4DE5-A0C7-AB23033A70FE.png|Pearl Harbor (2001) IMG_1917.PNG|Atlantis The Lost Empire (2001) 7B4611C4-3C34-4BFD-89BB-CE4579FEFE0F.png 0C1AB640-3CD1-473F-B7FE-7D35ADA52294.png|The Princess Diaries (2001) BB2EC801-709E-4A6A-90A7-9853E1796FA0.png|Corky Romano (2001) 70F32DBD-197C-4D9C-9502-06BEB4B98108.png|High Heels and Low Lifes (2001) IMG 2120.PNG|Beauty and the Beast (1991, 2001) IMG 2003.PNG|Monsters, Inc. (2001) A12AFD86-151E-40ED-BBB6-9EB49B4EA175.png|Out Cold (2001) Vs180802-030.jpg|The Royal Tenenbaums (2001) IMG 2131.PNG|Snow Dogs (2002) IMG 2032.PNG|Peter Pan in Return to Never Land (2002) 9CC593AD-0061-4914-AC5A-3867CD6ECF35.png|Sorority Boys (2002) 9D861856-0C0F-48EC-90B4-CFD8D63CF015.png|The Rookie (2002) 2B429E8C-36B7-4E7C-AE92-1A2F140BD876.png 4C2202D0-67D1-4BAA-A125-867D6FD61803.png|Frank McKlusky, C.I. (2002) IMG_1982.PNG 6A326CC9-F569-4351-8E42-7C334BDC581B.png|Insomnia (2002) EFAC0F81-5CD3-460C-B972-2A813BCB3D24.png|Bad Company (2002) IMG_2044.PNG|Windtalkers (2002) IMG 2157.PNG|Lilo and Stitch (2002) 42E0069C-C59C-453F-A638-73F3224688DE.png|Reign of Fire (2002) C204B878-B8E6-4404-8283-622A2C7CE6BB.png|The Country Bears (2002) IMG 2340.PNG|Signs (2002) Vs180802-058.jpg|Sweet Home Alabama (2002) Vs180802-061.jpg|Moonlight Mile (2002) FA361E24-5560-44FC-A4E8-8B0C90A80149.png|Pinnochio (2002) Vs180310-047.jpg|Tuck Everlasting (2002) IMG 2328.PNG|Treasure Planet (2002) 3F206027-11AD-4BEB-B071-48B00E11A4DC.png|The Santa Clause 2 (2002) FDE8DDDC-9709-44EF-86A3-5E075EA71620.png|The Hot Chick (2002) IMG_3000.PNG|25th Hour (2003) 36F80B03-644F-4945-AF5C-3E61B63D8885.png|The Recruits (2003) 85A88DD8-F015-40BF-B936-B0C23E8F3382.png IMG 2048.PNG|The Jungle Book 2 (2003) 2FE04C77-5748-4C4B-9502-FE4C0661019C.png 7FE1003E-CC58-44F3-A9DD-88B1DFDD1285.png|Willard (2003) IMG 2470.PNG|Piglet's BIG Movie (2003) FB641042-57AD-4CFA-AE07-F555F63E4B48.png|Teacher's Pet (2003) IMG 2374.PNG|The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) IMG_0818.PNG|Spy Kids 3 Game Over (2003) A079CE50-9BFA-455D-8C45-4DF3BBBA4B51.png|Holes (2003) IMG_2005.PNG|Finding Nemo (2003) IMG 2309.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) B89FD5E4-DEBC-4654-ACCE-215580372BF8.png|Freaky Friday (2003) 116D3711-F279-4FA8-A926-8279A3FA1F8F.png|Calendar Girl (2003) 65B85C91-D283-4C1D-86EE-A134F50A7409.png|Hope Springs (2003) E7D3BDEA-D0CA-46AF-95E8-49C91B182DA9.png|Cold Creek Manor (2003) 59292EF2-156D-493C-911E-9702BA5645EA.png|Veronica Guerin (2003) BUENA VISTA PICTURES DISTRIBUTION DESTINO (2003).jpg|Destino (2003) IMG 2379.PNG|Brother Bear (2003) F741E6D8-39E9-4CCB-86DC-6DDADDCBA7A0.png|Hidalgo (2003) IMG 2537.PNG|The Haunted Mansion (2003) 341D48F7-4560-4155-B51F-076CD40553A2.png|The Last Samurai (2003) 1AFCC20B-4DCA-4343-9D2A-348F12874043.png|Miracle (2004) 59A805EB-C0A5-4BDF-907E-D77E6E5EB835.png|Confessions of a Teenage Drama Queen (2004) AD662CFC-E4B1-430B-846A-7ACEFD4456AD.png|The Ladykillers (2004) IMG 1952.PNG|Home on the Range (2004) Vs170711-032.jpg|Lorenzo (2004) 63961583-39DE-4D39-93A3-80F46CA08FE3.png|The Alamo (2004) FC87DD80-A1FC-4ED2-92D2-8930882DC754.png|Raising Helen (2004) F38B2520-C605-451B-A338-E5A373003364.png|Around the World in 80 Days (2004) IMG_2103.PNG|King Arthur (2004) D4131A9F-2870-4319-BC7E-8A8E37484D4F.png|The Village (2004) 2DDA284B-F5E2-4473-A4F4-2C19375CA389.png|The Princess Diaries 2 Royal Engagement (2004) Vs171217-002.jpg|One by One (2004) IMG_1349.PNG|The Passion of the Christ (2004) Vs180725-009.jpg|Aladdin (1992, 2004) 6DB636F2-0097-4F88-992B-217F8C4DC21B.png 53FB4827-21F4-4731-9E16-2F0C1493ADE5.png 20466EFB-4238-4457-B249-7A37B226E1EA.png IMG_3280.PNG IMG_1902.PNG|The Incredibles (2004) IMG 2333.PNG|National Treasure (2004) IMG_3282.PNG|Dominion: Prequel to The Exorcist (2005) E9B7963E-E128-4796-9B9E-46E3D93A1544.png|Ice Princess (2005) IMG_0713.PNG|Valiant (2005) IMG 2039.PNG|Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) 2C0D6D3A-2F7D-499A-B10A-566658199939.png|Dark Water (2005) IMG_3312.PNG IMG 2233.PNG|Sky High (2005) IMG 2425.PNG|Herbie Fully Loaded (2005) 9B560313-798B-4982-8498-D94D40BC1EFF.png|Flightplan (2005) IMG_1900.PNG|Chicken Little (2005) C6DD3A4B-95EA-4DB1-817D-71BE1C22AC28.png|The Pacifier (2005) IMG 2479.PNG|The Greatest Game Ever Played (2005) Vs180703-081.jpg|Shopgirl (2005) 29DC85C0-0CAB-4579-9A4E-F6138FECAF1B.png|The Chronicles of Narnia The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe (2005) IMG_1551.PNG|Hoodwinked! (2005) IMG 3489.PNG|Casanova (2005) Mickey Mouse The Movie Final Credits.png|Mickey Mouse the Movie (2005) 5CE787FC-88C8-423B-9120-0DCF2F8C157B.png|Glory Road (2006) IMG 2147.PNG|Eight Below (2006) 2F48643B-C223-43B4-B381-1D2E3A0D05E3.png|The Shaggy Dog (2006) 8860CB72-6F30-4043-8EE6-A991CE6C61F4.png|The Wild (2006) IMG 1978.PNG|Cars (2006) IMG 2318.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Man's Chest (2006) 21B1F9CB-0E48-433D-89CB-AA1AF0308BCE.png|Invincible (2006) E5ECA2B4-8C09-46A3-AEFF-29627B5E0383.png|The Santa Clause 3: The Santa Clause (2006) IMG 2351.PNG|The Little Matchgirl (2006) AD0FC3C5-F9DF-4CD1-B767-E2C1ED7F9395.png|The Little Mermaid (1989, 2006) A486C9E0-B3B6-4A1A-A8EC-8599562EB16A.png 84559C2F-DD12-4FD1-A73E-268433AD5A63.png IMG_1892.PNG|Bridge to Terabithia (2006) CF4735CE-79CA-4138-AF3F-3922988B605A.png|Primeval (2007) F32AB057-5973-4E5C-8BFB-8E6DAA37B919.png|Meet the Robinsons (2007) 96702C00-72FF-4A84-8ACB-F4E6E89EA3AD.png|The Invisible (2007) IMG 2321.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean At World's End (2007) Jacobthemoviempaa.png|Jacob the Movie (2007) IMG 1906.PNG|Ratatouille (2007) 38C792D0-0610-41D2-9934-381DA426E371.png|Transformers (2007) Vs180315-017.jpg|Underdog (2007) IMG_3001.PNG|The Water Horse Legend Of The Deep (2007) Vs180315-019.jpg|The Game Plan (2007) IMG_3053.PNG|Zodiac (2007) SAM 0093 (1).JPG|Enchanted (2007) Howtohookupyourhometheatermpaa (1).png|How to Hook up your Home Theater (2007) IMG_3592.PNG|Fred Claus (2007) IMG_2785.PNG|Beowulf (2007) IMG 2336.PNG|National Treasure Book of Secrets (2007) WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES THE CRIMSOM WING MYSTERY OF THE FLAMINGOS (2008).jpg|The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos (2008) AE94C79F-CF26-4FEE-85A2-42EA039CE179.png|The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) 5E556890-D7AF-4D79-B2F5-AD9D07DD6C8D.png|High School Musical 3 Senior Year (2008) IMG 1910.PNG|WALL-E (2008) Vs180315-027.jpg|College Road Trip (2008) CD52DF58-F512-41A0-8560-2147801519EB.png|Bolt (2008) Vs170712-328.jpg|Bedtime Stories (2008) IMG_1568.PNG IMG_3298.PNG|Race to Witch Mountain (2009) IMG 2290.PNG|G-Force (2009) IMG 2015.PNG|Confessions of a Shopaholic (2009) DISNEY INTERACTIVE STUDIOS HANNAH MONTANA THE MOVIE (2009).png|Hannah Montana the Movie (2009) IMG 1975.PNG|UP (2009) A8626123-E84C-4B60-974A-F993A804AF1C.jpeg|Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) IMG 1575.PNG|Oceans (2009) E16DDF00-0315-4FC3-87A8-572ADBE18302.png|2012 (2009) White Bird The Movie MPAA.png|White Bird The Movie (2009) B43A5666-49E3-4C6E-BA53-CEA979CFDC52.png|The Princess and the Frog (2009) F788FC05-2360-4606-A78F-173CC26047DB.png|The Factory (2010) EDAE3A53-4240-4E3B-9E4D-F9A528187FB0.png|Dear John (2010) 68103DB1-0919-4F9C-9FD9-D3053EDBD1FA.png|Iron Man 2 (2010) IMG_1865.PNG 74520F73-BF36-4A74-82C8-9E26E872F535.png|Despicable Me (2010) Alice Wonderland 2010 Screenshot 3246.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (2010) Vs170712-131.jpg|Prince of Persia The Sands of Time (2010) Toy Story 3 Screenshot 3047.jpg|Toy Story 3 (2010) IMG 2326.PNG|The Sorcerer's Apprentice (2010) Vs170712-413.jpg|Tick Tock Tale (2010) SAM 0147 (1).JPG|Tangled (2010) IMG 2018.PNG|Tron: Legacy (2010) IMG_1848.PNG Gnomeo Juliet 2011 Screenshot 2503.jpg|Gnomeo and Juliet (2011) IMG 1149.PNG|Wings of Life (2011) Grumpaa.png IMG_2815.PNG|The Green Hornet (2011) IMG_3417.PNG|Straw Dogs (2011) IMG_3260.PNG|Rango (2011) IMG_1147.PNG|African Cats (2011) Vs180315-024.jpg|Prom (2011) IMG 2313.PNG|Pirates of the Caribbean On Stranger Tides (2011) 8FE2AE79-6E40-4627-894E-81F85D58CB04.png|Thor (2011) 006C9A27-6997-4478-8776-70216347F40B.png|Cars 2 (2011) 34656EDD-6D21-4917-9D02-9FC117086430.png|Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) Vs180709-001.jpg|The Ballad of Nessie (2011) SAM 0061 (2).JPG|Winnie the Pooh (2011) 56CF6DF0-9EB8-477F-889B-EF83566BF863.png|Captain American The First Avenger (2011) IMG_2883.PNG|The Smurfs (2011) Beverlyhillschihuahuampaa2 (1).png|Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 (2011) 4A39BBD6-AE97-435F-B391-66B2B5CA8A79.png|50/50 (2011) IMG_3247.PNG|Lockout (2011) IMG_3226.PNG|The Adventures of Tintin (2011) Vs170712-481.jpg|Tangled Ever After (2012) IMG 2282.PNG|John Carter (2012) 0B5AB0E1-33F5-4423-8D0D-022C01356E01.png|Men in Black 3 (2012) IMG_3236.PNG|The Lorax (2012) Paperman-disneyscreencaps.com-1348.jpg|Paperman (2012) IMG_1867.PNG 5162EF27-0679-465D-9FA1-06E53B529BB5.png|Paranorman (2012) MPAA_Monsters_Inc..png|Monsters, Inc. (2001, 2012) IMG_1836.PNG IMG 2284.PNG|The Fifth Estate (2013) A764449C-C9DF-4A59-8F8D-5B76C5AA2AE5.png|Despicable Me 2 (2013) IMG_1839.PNG IMG_0855.PNG|The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) 482513CB-DAF9-4DF1-9641-BB4D7142BD16.png|The Vatican Tapes (2014) IMG_1874.PNG IMG_3264.PNG 2ECC5610-6479-405B-A09B-4C5C7AD211F8.png|Howl's Moving Castle (2004) IMG 2409.PNG|The 13th Warrior (1999) IMG 2389.PNG|The Insider (1999) IMG 2393.PNG IMG 2433.PNG IMG 2429.PNG|The Alamo (2004) IMG 2516.PNG|The Aviator (2004) IMG 2378.PNG IMG 2552.PNG|Space Jam (1996) IMG 2556.PNG|Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) 349D11EE-ECA0-4E34-B26D-91C679B174F1.png|Madagascar (2005) D920E42E-5B2F-4355-8178-43562D13E6A7.png|The Cat That Looked at a King (2004) EFDE31F8-663B-4F16-9014-8FEC16C5DBE9.png IMG 2579.PNG|Deep Blue Sea (1999) IMG 2573.PNG|Brooklyn's Finest (2009) IMG 2569.PNG F6AD176C-8FA6-4042-96F6-09C039C98E74.png IMG 2706.PNG|Underworld: Evolution (2005) Vs180702-108.jpg|Jane Austen's Mafia! (1998) Vs180702-086.jpg|Air Force One (1997) Vs180702-094.jpg|He Got Game (1998) Vs180702-073.jpg|The Recruits (2003) DE603DD6-F1A7-452F-9D33-10956BAE192E.png 0D3B861C-5AC8-4473-B42E-4E8F1D35AEDF.png CBA3A67B-DCC6-409C-951C-D6BB17065340.png EE354BA3-9315-4BAD-B91E-4A4DADA0F1DA.png|A Lot Like Love (2005) 47A03701-A25E-4246-9F77-D80E9D8F3798.png Kameo Elements Of Power DeLuxe MPAA IATSE Kodak Dolby Digital SDDS Digital DTS Sound 2005 Closing.png Camp Celtic The Movie Arri DeLuxe MPAA IATSE Kodak Dolby Atmos SDDS Datasat.png Banjo-Tooie MPAA Kodak IATSE Dolby Digital SDDS Digital DTS Sound.png Banjo-Kazooie MPAA IATSE Dolby SDDS Closing.png F3DA29E9-50A6-4F75-8DF5-B23B4ADD6F30.png 431287EE-E078-460F-9146-356D6AD30C4F.png C6DD3A4B-95EA-4DB1-817D-71BE1C22AC28.png B4B96B54-D15A-4399-B9F4-248E3403E8F3.png F38B2520-C605-451B-A338-E5A373003364.png E0CA8BBF-6D79-4E6C-B82C-0AFE21072333.png Under There Underwear Kodak Dolby Digital SDDS DTS MPAA IATSE logo.png Good Luck MPAA.png Disk MPAA.png 16 Blocks MPAA.jpg BBF35B23-2066-41F7-AFD8-3DAF3717BB05.png Bounds MPAA.png F58060D5-6B8F-445B-916F-7FEC168C505D.png BE50AE9C-19A0-4778-87E8-B18D0643CC16.png 9C5CC912-DF8F-4EBB-8A61-4464293EF908.png Achimota Centre 2 The Graduation American Humane Association Dolby Digital Datasat SDDS MPAA Panavision IATSE.png Achimota Centre For Children With Autism American Humane Dolby Digital DTS SDDS MPAA IATSE.png 8FF36F6C-FBE2-454A-9A0C-D2A3E97CDB3F.png F3EB4D6D-E71D-465E-805D-FF41D52B5373.png E193B3DA-B308-4ACD-8ED6-C6A41BB3F81C.png 04583724-840D-4054-B9D8-6CECEB769F3A.png|Fright Night (2011) FF1BA0AF-9EAE-4B14-B97F-F1B72C032B2F.png Sony Dynamic Digital sound Episode 1 1993-present SDDS About Time.png|Gru 2 The Meltdown (2011) SDDS Man of Steel.png|Gru (2006) SDDS American Hustle.png|Despicable Me 2 (2013) SDDS 300.png|Walt Disney pictures Movie (2006) SDDS The East.png|Big Blue and Extended (2001) SDDS Carrie.png|Big Bang (2008) Sony Dynamic Digital Sound Episode 2 1993-present SDDS About Time.png|Little wendy tales: The Adventures of The Punctuator and Emoticon the Cat (2002) SDDS Man of Steel.png|Rez (1977, 2001/2002 Reissue) SDDS American Hustle.png|PX-41 (2008) SDDS 300.png|Originated (2000, 2006 reissue) SDDS The East.png|The 50 (2006) SDDS Carrie.png|Force Man and Super Power Boy (1977, 2002 reissue) Sony Dynamic Digital Sound Episode 3 1993-present SDDS 300.png|Post it (1990, 2006 reissue) SDDS The East.png|Fungus Among it (2011) SDDS American Hustle.png|Director Here (2002) Plum Landing SDDS.jpg|''The Plum Landing Movie'' (2009) Plum Landing SDDS.jpg|''The Plum Landing Movie Two'' (2014) Sony Dynamic Digital sound Episode 4 1993-present SDDS American Hustle.png|Prank it (2006) Sony Dynamic Digital Sound 8-Channels 1993-present Category:Cinema Category:Cinemas Category:Logo Timeline Wiki Category:Sony Corporation Category:Sony Category:Special logos Category:Technology Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Troublemaker Studios